A Causa
by Tilim
Summary: Já dizia o velho ditado: "mente ociosa, oficina do diabo".


**EM PARTE, POR SUA CAUSA...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Uma fanfic para **_**Larry A. K. McDowell**_

"Obrigada por me deixar jogar!" Tilim.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Em parte, foi por sua causa.

Era sempre o gaguejar pra ele, Naruto-k-kun. Eu queria tanto que você trocasse o gaguejar do sufixo -san pelo –kun no meu nome. Pra mim, somente Sasuke-san.

Em silêncio, escondido, enquanto você o observava e queria que os carinhos e encantos que ele reservava para Sakura fossem seus, eu te observava e queria que os carinhos que você reservava pra ele fossem meus.

Era um ciclo. Eu te amava e você a Naruto, Naruto a Sakura e Sakura a mim.

Em parte, foi por sua causa que eu resolvi deixar Konoha e seguir com Orochimaru, em parte, foi por sua rejeição.

Quando eu olhava para meu reflexo no espelho e via meus olhos negros me lembrarem tanto Itachi, eu me lembrava também dos seus, tão diferentes. Enquanto os meus refletiam a vingança, os seus tinham perdão, os meus ódio, os seus amor, os meus refletiam a escuridão e os seus a luz. Uma mistura de Yin e Yang impressionante para qualquer telespectador.

Lembro-me de quando passei a ver todas as suas qualidades, enquanto, eu sabia, os outros e si mesma teimavam em ver somente seus defeitos.

Você lutava contra Neji e eu estava fraco, mas insisti em querer ver aquela luta, a primeira que cheguei para assistir e a única que consegui. Minha curiosidade inicial era para com Neji.

Você era tão frágil e delicada para lutar com ele, não iria conseguir. Ele começou a falar e te ferir com palavras e você continuou se martirizando ainda mais, foi se encolhendo na sua pequena concha.

Naruto gritou e foi então que percebi que poderia ser eu, mas não seria. Queria ser eu a te incentivar e encorajar, já que sabia que não poderia te proteger, não de si mesma. E foi com as palavras dele e não com as minhas que você ganhou determinação.

Começaram a luta e a cada intervalo Neji continuava a te ferir, Naruto continuava a te incentivar e eu somente continuava a te observar, quieto, no escuro. Todos olhavam pra você e isso te deixava nervosa, mas Naruto a fez continuar firme somente por ele mesmo estar olhando pra você.

Quando Neji segurou seu braço e levantou a manga de seu casaco eu pude ver claramente o calafrio que percorreu seu corpo. Receio.

Mas foi então que realmente pude perceber a sua força, sua coragem, sua determinação, seu orgulho, sua superioridade. Você poderia ter matado-o quando quisesse, mas jamais o faria. Além de ter um carinho por todos e ser bondosa, ele era seu primo, mesmo ele não o querendo, Neji queria que você fosse submissa a ele. Você perdeu a luta, mas ganhou-a ao mesmo tempo. Tornou-se mais forte, Hinata! Eu queria ter dito isso a você.

Quando tudo acabou e você caiu, eu queria ter ido até você e socorre-la, mas não pude, pois quase que não conseguia nem me agüentar em pé, só iria te machucar ainda mais. E lá estava Naruto de novo.

E depois, ele lutou com Neji para você.

E mais uma vez, incontavelmente, eu desejei que fosse eu.

A partir de tudo isso, você seguiu os passos de Naruto e começou a lutar e treinar e se fortalecer cada vez mais. Neji passou a te respeitar e te proteger.

Não sei o que me impediu de me aproximar de você. Talvez o mesmo que a impediu de contar a Naruto. Medo da rejeição e assim nós dois somos sofrendo com rejeições silenciosas.

Depois de tudo, ainda agora, fazendo com que o sentimento de vingar meu Clã preencha todo o meu coração para não pensar em você, ainda sou levado pelos meus pés traidores até Konoha, até sua janela da Mansão Principal do Clã Hyuuga para poder te amar em silêncio mais um pouco.

Lamento por Sakura que se dedicou a mim. Desejo-lhe que fique com Naruto, portanto, para que você não fique com ele e, um dia, quando, por fim, conseguir a minha vingança e voltar para Konoha, muitos me apedrejarão, mas você me olhará com piedade.

Ter sua piedade no lugar do seu amor será difícil, mas será um começo para reunir a coragem suficiente que vencerá o medo e poderia, então, ser rejeitado audivelmente por você e deixarei de sofrer em silêncio.

E enquanto isso não acontece, estou eu aqui, mais uma vez, vendo você chorar debruçada a uma foto do meu antigo Time, logo amanhecerá e tenho que deixa-la, de novo, sem poder ampará-la, sem poder secar as lágrimas que escorrem pelo seu rosto, rosto que tanto almejo tocar.

Assim, enquanto me afasto, pensando que é totalmente por sua causa que quero tanto voltar a Konoha, não vejo seus lábios se moverem e sussurrarem:

- Sasuke-kun...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM.**


End file.
